disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Hatter
The Mad Hatter is a character from Alice in Wonderland. The Mad Hatter is best friends with the March Hare and is first seen in the most famous scene in the film The Mad Tea Party. He was voiced by Ed Wynn in the original 1951 film, and later voiced by Corey Burton in Bonkers and House of Mouse. Appearances Alice in Wonderland The Mad Hatter is seen when Alice wonders off in the forest and the Cheshire Cat tells her to visit them for directions back home. Alice visits but in the middle of a very odd Tea Party with the March Hare, The Mad Hatter and the Doormouse. The Mad Hatter and March Hare are singing A Very Merry Unbirthday but is interrupted when Alice starts to clap. First The Mad Hatter and March Hare are upset because Alice was not asked to join but become pleased when Alice explains to them that she enjoyed their singing and they welcome her to join. As Alice tries to explain The Mad Hatter and March Hare try to change the subject. Soon the party is once again interrupted by the White Rabbit. Alice tries to conversant with him but Mad Hatter and March Hare gets him on the run. The Disney movie suggested the reason for the many cups was that every day was an 'Unbirthday', when in fact in the books it was because the Mad Hatter had argued with his friend Time, and it was now always six o'clock, time for tea. He is later seen at the court scene. The Mad Hatter is known as a witness along with the March hare and Dormouse. Bonkers In the Bonkers cartoon series, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare appeared as Bonkers D. Bobcat's personal make-up artists back when he worked at the Wackytoons Studio. In the series, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare live in the "H" in the Hollywood sign. House of Mouse The Mad Hatter has numerous cameos in the popular television series House of Mouse. He usually appeared as one of the guests at the titular nightclub, often having tea with the March Hare as usual. Notably, he also made a "guest of honor" cameo in the short "Pit Crew", where it is shown that there's also a store in Toontown that resembles his hat. In "Daisy's Debut" - he auditioned for the role of Genie. Kingdom Hearts There is a location in the world Wonderland and the March Hare's house appears with a portrait of the Mad Hatter and March Hare. Disney Parks The Mad Hatter is a meetable character in the Disney parks and is the most common Alice in Wonderland character from the film after Alice. In the Disneyland park, he is commonly seen with Alice, Peter Pan and Wendy. Originally, the Mad Hatter appeared as an "atmosphere character" like Mickey and Donald. By the end of the 1980s, park executives changed him to a "face character", allowing him to interact with the guests. Disneyland Musical Chairs Mad Hatter host the popular musical chairs game in Disneyland along with Alice and occasional friends like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. During the game Mad Hatter would regularly tell jokes and play around with guests. Fantasmic! The Mad Hatter appears in the bubble montage in Disney's Hollywood Studios and later seen riding either Steamboat WiIlie or the Mark Twain River Boat. Mad Tea Party The Mad Hatter is the star of the attraction in both Disneyland and Magic Kingdom. The attraction itself is a teacup spinning theme. Alice in Wonderland In the attraction based off the film, Mad Hatter makes appearances as an audio-animatronic. In the ride he practically plays out the same role that he did in the original film. Trivia *Mad Hatter is often cited as Alice's closest friend. This is because of the strong relationship in the Disney Parks and the two often being paired in other media and merchandise. *In 2008, One of the characters Mr. Scatterbrain has Mad Hatter's voice in the US, UK, AU, and Canada versions of The Mr. Men Show (Cartoon Network)﻿ *Mad Hatter's hat can be seen in Yen Sid's studies on a shelf in ''Epic Mickey''. Gallery Alice429.jpg|Mad Hatter with March Hare 2896331448_1bcb20e790.jpg|Mad Hatter with Alice at one of the Disney Parks 2737238733 b28daf9049.jpg|Mad Hatter and White Rabbit at one of the Disney Parks 3779791048 0631d49bcd.jpg|Mad Hatter with The Dormouse in the Alice in Wonderland ride 4922103576_0c4f34daa7_b.jpg|Mad Hatter with Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit alice405.jpg|Mad Hatter with Alice 4987361596_54795984d1_b.jpg|Mad Hatter's signature 3811752539_574bd59d58_z.jpg|Mad Hatter topiary at the Magic Kingdom Char 16008.jpg|Mad Hatter in House of Mouse ParkMadHatter_MaskVersion.jpg|The Mad Hatter as he appeared at the parks prior to 1989 Mad Hatter Kinect.jpeg|Mad Hatter in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Sombrerero-Liebre_KH.png|Mad Hatter's cameo in Kingdom Hearts External links * Wikipedia's article about the character es:El Sombrerero Loco (personaje de 1951) Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Living characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Disney Live! characters